Whom to choose, which one
by Dark x Sorrow
Summary: Sasuke is back from his goal and now he wants everything back to normal including a certain girl. Ah Oh looks like she's no longer there. The whole village misses her but who else might miss her? Sakura is sort of OOC NejiItachiSasukeother:Choose
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this is my new story... yah**

**well anyway here it is ! XD**

There was once a team called team 7, but that "family" broke apart. One was always needed to be protected and always in their shadow. That was beautiful Sakura .

The other one was obsessed-with-ramen and becoming the next hokage, that was Naruto.

Next, is a rebel that is cold-hearted and is addicted to power and killing his arch enemy, his very own brother. That would but Sasuke. tisk tisk tisk.

Last but not least Kakashi. He is a very perverted teacher. However he is very passive and he rarely goes without reading his "69" book Iche Iche Paradise.

All of them eventrually went their seperate ways. Sasuke went to search for untimate power, Naruto and Kakashi stayed in the village.

These three had grown with tremendous power none the less. As for the beautiful cherry blossom? Tsunade had put her on a regular solo mission to search for a hidden scroll. It was supposed to be for 2 weeks. She departed not soon after.

It has been 4 weeks 2 days 4 hours and 37 no 38 secons since she has left.( from Naruto's calculations) In this time Tsunade and everyone else started to worry to which extent. Time progressed, like usual..

Its now been a year and 54 days now and still not a single sign of that pink haired girl. Most of the villagers lost hope of finding her. Naruto just kept on searching.

Kakashi was always reminded of Sakura of all the pink objects in the world. damn pink objects. Tsunade was still in deep sorrow but still stable to be in charge.

After 2 months, Sakura was declared _dead_. The village however took a deep dive, since she was the heart and soul of Konoha. Now they were just bland and quiet.

After Naruto and Kakashi's spar, they just walked around and looked up at the dark blue star-filled sky. Kakashi layed on the gras in silence, thinking deeply.

Naruto decided to take a midnight walk. He landed onthe front gate to the village. All of the lights suddenly shut off in unison and the night poles lit up. As if on purpose

a shady figure stood underone. Just like in an alive play. His hands were still in a jutsu motion. Naruto still in a confused state noticed that the shady man was familier.

His Chakra, his hair, and his undeniably cold smirk.

"Hey, Dope." The figure said without a blink.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto just simply yelled. The shady figure slowly raised, his dace was now noticed and recognized under all of his shadows.

".. S-S-Sasuke?" NAruto stuttered.

"..." No Reply.

"Its been a long time, Sasuke." NAruto spoke unphased. Sasuke smirked at his sudden confidence.

"6 years to be exact, on this night."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to kill your brother or something?" Naruto asked with curiosity. Sasuke tensed. The whole air flow tensed.

" Hes dead, i killed him. I just want to return back to my home."

"Well, at least half of yur home.." NAruto said with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coldly. No reply was made from the blonde. Sasuke becoming impatient by the second. " He then quickly spun about and

grabbed Naruto's shirt. He flinched but then turned back to his frown, staring at the ground. " Our pride and joy has left us."

"What the hell, do you mean!" Sasuke shouted with anger.

"Sakura went on a misson like 3 years ago. She went to search for a scroll, it was also a solo mission. Saskura always returned on time with her accomplished mission or not. It was only supposed to be 2 weeks. Then after 2 months she was declared dead. No one in the village has seen her again.." Naruto managed to speak on the verge of tears.

Sasuke let NAruto's shirt go. Sasuke couldn't think right at the moment. He starteed having images of the blossom tortured, cold and shivering, or .. raped.

Sasuke was devastated as he come out of Tsunade's office to see if the rumors were true. Sasuke was no londer a missing-nin. But he get everyone to trust him again.

It was going to be tough. But everything seemed to fall back into place. The whole gang went to hte park to have a fun time. More like a picnic. Neji, Ino, and Temari

were sitting in the grass talking. NAruto and the rest of the boys(except Shikamaru) were playing in a water fight. The other girls were playing paintball. Yes,even Hinata.

"Hey, guys ( Ino and Temari) why do you think Tenten chooses Spandex over there over me?" Neji asked.

"Hmmm come to think of it i really dont know." Tenten replied.

"I dont want to be mean, but he seems of my radar." Ino said blabbing off. The other girls were playing rough and dirty. One paintball just slid right past

Shikamaru's spiky hair. " How troublesome.. " Shikamaru added closing his eyes once more.

Meanwhile at the kickball game...

"Yo, Sasuke you take the left with me and Gaara can be pitcher. Lee kicks the ball with great strength. Surprisingly, it went to the left. Naruto caught it and threw

it to Sasuke which touched 3rd base.

"NOOOOOOO! MY YOUTHFULNESS IS GONE!" Lee screamed.

"Oh give it a rest!" Kiba yelled. He was next. Now, NAruto had switched backto right and moved forward. Kiba kicked to the left but farther than NAruto so they ran

to 1st base. Then he got to 2nd base by the time the ball got back. Haku was next. Even though his kicks weren't thaat good, his speed was exceptional. Kiba had make it

home. And Haku was at 3rd base. Night had finally came. There was a party at a club that Gaara's dad owned. Naruto and Hinata were seen sucking the saliva out of

each others mouths. They seriously needed a room! Zabuza and Haku were dancing surprisingly " Grinding." (Guy on Guy ... um interesting?) Even through all the loud

music you could still hear Shikamaru's stuttering his words in a different room. " H-H-how T- t- troub-le-s s so - som -e !" Lee was dancing but he looked more like a frog

with his suit and gigantic elevator boots. Honestly, they were ugly as I don't even know what to compare it to. Sasuke was sitting at the bar, alone.. Now that he was 22

years old. A petite girl with a lot of confidence approached him. Her hair was blonde but her eyes stood out the most. They were purple.

"Hey, my names Tin. How 'bout yours?"

"Sasuke." He Replied.

"Oh .. wanna dance?" Tin giggled. Sasuke just nodded. Tin looked absolutely innocent. But once she was on the dacne floor, she didn't look so much of an angel

anymore. She took off her sweater that left a tight corset that busted her boobs. Her mini skirt looked shorter now then at the bar, and she let her wavy hair down. What

really got me worried that she was going down on m, sucking her fingers looking at my face. She leaned over and nibbled on my ear and whispered grind with me. I didn't

have much of a choice anyway. She just grabbed my **ass **and put her butt to my thighs. Techno music was roaring in the background.

That hair.. Those eyes... her body ...

It reminded Sasuke of a distant memory.

"Uh , sorry gotta go." Sasuke telled, cursing at the music.

"Wait, will i see you again?" Sasuke wrote his number on her arm in a red pen. Then he ran off, he seriously needed a breather.

"I'll just go for a walk..." Sasuke said talking to himself. He ran through the forest, running towards the training field and waterfall. He layed down and closed his

eyes.

"So peaceful wuiet.. my chery blossom." Sasuke whispered. Soo many stars were out tonight. Her image appeared in his head. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown

right next to Sasuke's head. He quickly jumped.

"Who's there!" he shouted. A figure jumped down but stood in the dark.

**I am soo evil sorry i just gotta keep you guys in suspence.**

**Dark x Sorrow Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chappie :**

Lee was dancing, but he looked more like a toad with his suit and gigantic elevator boots.(eww) Honestly, they were ugly as I don't even know where to begin, but they sure as hell were ugly! Sasuke was sitting at the bar. Now that he was 22 years old, legal.

A petite girl with a LoT of confidence approached him. Her hair was blonde but her eyes stood out. They were purple...

**Chapter 2 :** **Reacquaints**

"Hey my names Tin, How bout yours?" Tin leaned in showing a perfect display of her boobs.

"Sasuke." He replied. "Oh, wanna dance?" Tin Giggled. Sasuke just nodded. Tin looked absolutely innocent. But once she was out on the dance floor, she didn't look so much of an angel.

She took off her sweater that left a tight corset that busted her breast up. Her mini skirt looked shorter now then at the bar. She let her hair down, into soft locks. What really got me worried wasthat she was going down on me.

Sucking her fingers. She leaned over and nibbled my earlobe and whispered ..."grind with me.' I didn't have much choice in the matter anyway. She just grabbed me and put her ass to my thighs. Techno music was roaring in the background, and headlights streamed everywhere.

that _hair_. . . those _eyes _. . . her _body_

It reminded Sasuke of a distant memory.

"Ughh, sorry gotta go..." Sasuke yelled, cursing at the damn music. "Wait, will I see you again?" Sasuke wrote down his number on her arm in pen. Then he ran off. He seriously needed a breather.

"I'll just go for a walk."Sasuke said talking to himself. He ran through the forest running towards the training field and waterfall. He laid down and closed his eyes. "So peacefully quiet . . my cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered. Soo many stars were out tonight.

Her image appeared in the back of his head. Suddenly, a shuriken was thrown right next to Sasuke's head. He quickly jumped.

" Who's there!" He shouted. He mentally cursed himself for not noticing a chakra nearby.

A figure jumped down but stood in the dark. IT was a woman from the looks of her sculpted body. "Who are you!" minutes went. Sasuke was growing impatient. "Dammit, who are you!" Sasuke asked again. This time the woman looked up so he could see her face.

"S-S- Saku-ra?"

"Is that how you treat me? My dearest." answered Sakura with a smirk. Sakura looked completely gorgeous. Her hair had grown to waist, her complection was flawless, and he orbs shined with pride. Her curves were so noticeable.(as I said before) To make it short she looked like a goddess.

"I thought you were d-dead." Sasuke regained his voice. " Oh, honey dearest, I've always been dead. Well, in your eyes anyway." Sakura finished with a chuckle. "Where have you been for the past 6 years? Sasuke wondered.

"Well, obviously not here, since when did you care honey dearest?" Another smirk left her.

"Why, why are you so different? Cold almost. What happened to my Sakura! The one that loved me endlessly!" Sasuke yelled.

Yours? Oh please Besides you changed didn't you? You're softer now." Sakura stood. At that Sasuke tensed.

"I love you, Sakura! I came back after I killed my brother for you. But they declared you dead." Sasuke spoke.

" I loved you too but I waited and waited and you never came so I left as soon as I got my opportunity nad on the way I met someone and fell in love with them." Sakura calmed.

Sasuke's face was PRICELESS! Utter shock written across his face.

"Well thats all in the past and now lover would you please come out?" Sakura questioned. Oh, he came out alright.

**Sorry guys I just had to leave it there. Dark x Sorrow**


End file.
